


MIDNIGHT SEA

by smileyjeongin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fantasy, Fluff, Gay, JaeYong - Freeform, M/M, Noren, mermaid, side jaeyong, soft, this was gonna be a book but i gave up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileyjeongin/pseuds/smileyjeongin
Summary: renjun always loved the ocean. on that fact alone, jeno was perfect for him.





	MIDNIGHT SEA

Jeno hated waiting below while Jaemin and Taeyong got to have all the fun. He wanted to lure the sailors as much as they did, it wasn’t his fault Jaemin and Taeyong happened to be two of their best lures. Mermen like Jeno, his brother Doyoung, and Yuta (a friend of both of them), waited in the water below where the sailors couldn’t see them until either Jaemin or Taeyong captured one of them and therefore made the sailors companions want the same fate. They always thought being taken by mermaids was a wonderful thing, the creatures were beautiful and charming, they sang sweet songs and spoke words that sounded like honey, all of which was quite true but it wasn’t as lovely as they hoped. Mermaids killed to survive; they took innocent men and women to their deaths on the ocean floor. 

Jaemin was Jeno’s best friend, they’d grown up together, never apart and everyone joked that their differences were like night and day. Jaemin was a beautiful creature, he had warm brown hair that glowed golden in the sun’s rays, his eyes were clear ocean blue matching his merman features. His tail was a stunning pale blue that shone with an opalescence that mermen like Jeno could only dream of having on their own tail. Where Jaemin had light colored fins and webbing, Jeno had dark. Where Jaemin’s smile could knock the breath out of any human or sea creature, Jeno usually relied on his sharp, mysterious nature to draw his prey in. Even though they could not be more different they were best friends through the centuries no matter what. 

The case was similar with Doyoung and his best friend Taeyong. Jeno never remembered really meeting Taeyong formally, he’d always just been there. Taeyong was soft and loving with a body crafted by the gods themselves. His fins held a color of watermelon red, his tail was high on his waist and glittered like precious gems in the sun. He was more feminine than any of the other mermen in the nest and in their hunting shiver, with faded red hair and big brown eyes, everything about him was hard to resist. Doyoung, since they were brothers, was more like Jeno. His tail was sharp, colored maroon so dark that unless in the light it looked black, similar to Jeno's seaweed green tail.

“What’s taking them so long?” Yuta growled on Jeno’s left side, ”I’m hungry.” Yuta was scary. He usually wasn’t too bad and it was just his ink black features and piercing blue eyes that made him intimidating. But they only went hunting once every two weeks, sometimes waiting longer if there was no prey, and Yuta was always one to make his impatience obvious. It always made Jeno a little nervous around him. 

“Calm down Yuta they’ll get one soon.” Doyoung murmured. Jeno wasn’t paying attention to their conversation and was watching Jaemin’s tail, hoping to get a catch of movement that would tell him there was a lady on the boat. He had to be the first to get there, and he and Jaemin had a little signal so he could. Lucky for him, Jaemin's tail abruptly flicked in the direction of the opposite side of the boat. As much as Yuta hated waiting, if Jeno was in front of him he would never harm him to get to the food first. Jeno shot out from between his brother and Yuta without even giving them a chance of catching up. He surfaced and saw the back of a woman trembling and backing away from the side where Jaemin and Taeyong were still working their magic on a group of sailors. 

“Scared?” Jeno asked, swimming up to the side of the boat and pulling himself up with his two webbed hands to rest on the boat edge. The young woman turned quickly and was very obviously in distress, unable to save her male companions from the other mermen. Jeno knew this was a case where he had to act like a gentleman if he wanted to eat, ”Don’t be, I’m not going to hurt you.” 

“Y-Your friends-.”

“They might hurt you, but I won’t. Come, sit and talk to me.” Jeno looked deep in her eyes as he pat the vacant boat floor, he could see her resolve cracking. It took a shorter time than he thought, he would have her under his spell in no time. Jeno led the woman to talk about her boating trip, why they’d come out, why she loved to boat and fish, all while he was acting interested in everything she was saying. It wasn’t long before he was able to make her blush and he knew he could get her to voluntarily come into the deep with him. Then Jaemin and Taeyong pulled two men overboard on the opposite side and for a moment her focus on Jeno was lost. 

“I have to go.” Jeno said, pulling away and sinking lower in the water. 

“No wait!” She surged after him and nearly flung herself off the side just to catch him, ”Will I ever see you again?” 

“Probably not,” Jeno answered. The woman looked crestfallen, “But you could come live with me if you wanted. Then we could talk all the time.”

“Please.” She begged. Jeno offered her a kind smile and nodded, taking her hands and pulling her closer to the edge. She was so desperate that when she fell over the side of the boat and into Jeno’s hungry, waiting arms, she didn’t think anything of it. She tightened her closed eyes and let Jeno drag her down to where the pressure alone could kill her. Only then did Jeno release his fangs and bleed her dry. The sweet blood filled his stomach and he was renewed with more energy than ever. Driven by hunger, he dropped her body and swam to the surface to find five more men still wishing for mermaid life. He took one immediately and passed Doyoung, Yuta, and Jaemin on his way down. When he was finished and sent the second body to the ocean floor the entire boat was empty and his friends were gathering to get back to the nest. 

“How was your hunt?” Jaemin asked Jeno as they swam behind the other three mermen back to the nest. 

“Good, yours?” 

“Same as always, I don’t think I’ll ever get used to those sleazy men putting their hands all over me like I’m some pretty shell they found washed up on the beach.” 

“Well you are very pretty Jaemin, if I was them I would do the same thing.” 

“Oh really?” Jaemin smirked over at Jeno, “What exactly would you do?” 

“Oh you beautiful creature!” Jeno exclaimed, imitating many men fallen to Jaemin’s charms, “How have I lived my entire life and never seen such a person or thing as beautiful as thee?”

“You sound like Shakespeare.” Jaemin laughed while Jeno, still in character, started getting handsy, pulling at Jaemin’s ears and hair. 

“Let me kiss you, beautiful creature!” Jeno begged, mushing Jaemin’s cheeks together and holding him at arm's length. 

“Would you two quit playing around?” Doyoung called behind him, glaring impatiently at the pair. Jeno let go of Jaemin with a huff and Jaemin rolled his eyes but they both picked up their pace to catch up. When they entered the safe gates of their home they were greeted by the leader of their nest who stayed out waiting for all the hunting shivers to come back. His name was Jaehyun, he was a strong merman with a tail of cactus green and despite his calm and soft nature he was fierce and dangerous when he wanted to be. He was a caring merman, someone who all the mermaids in the nest looked up to. 

“How was the hunt?” He asked, addressing the whole group while his eyes shifted to Taeyong next to Doyoung. 

“It went well chief.” Doyoung answered. Jaehyun nodded with a playful glare in his eyes, looking back at Doyoung and Yuta, and then back at the two youngers in the back. Being personal friends with Jaehyun, he’d told Jeno’s particular hunting shiver not to call him chief as it made him feel old (which he was), but Doyoung and Yuta did it anyway to spite him. 

“And you two?” He asked, addressing Jaemin and Jeno. 

“Just lovely.” Jaemin replied haughtily, raising his chin with a victorious grin. 

“Aren’t you going to ask how my hunt went?” Taeyong asked, batting his eyelashes and swimming closer to Jaehyun to trail his fingers up his bicep. 

“Thank you four, you’re dismissed.” Jaehyun said to the others still there. Jaemin giggled next to Jeno and as they swam away he watched Jaehyun and Taeyong at the entrance gates. 

“Wouldn’t it be great to have a mate?” He wondered aloud. 

“What do you need a mate for? You’ve got me.” Jeno retorted. Jaemin scoffed,

“You don’t want someone to love you and share your life with? They make it look like having a mate is the greatest gift in the world.” Jaemin was an often visitor to the air pocket where the nest’s library was. They had few books from the human world and even more in their own tongue. What they were able to save was very fragile, and Jaemin read them over and over again. He was a sucker for romance and would often bring up the topic of finding a mate when bored. Jeno didn’t know if he would ever find a mate of his own. Merfolk stuck to mating with other merfolk, like Jaehyun and Taeyong. But Jeno knew all the mermaids and mermen in their nest and none of them would ever be his. 

♒︎

Renjun always loved the ocean. When he was little he wanted to grow up to be a pirate. As he got older and that dream was somewhat unrealistic, he set his sights on working at an aquarium, or a marine park. Some place where he could work with sea creatures and have fun every day. He worked hard in university to get a degree in marine biology that was able to get him a job at a marine park located right next to the ocean. The place was amazing, the biggest park in the country, home to tons of sea life including sharks, whales, octopi, hundreds of species of fish, and so many more. Renjun could never have the time to learn about them all. He had been working there since the end of his junior year of college which now made it one year since he graduated senior year just a few months ago. He didn't have many friends at the job, just a few people and the rest were acquaintances. But Renjun didn't need friends to enjoy his job more than any of the other workers did. 

At the moment Renjun was a dolphin trainer, it was an amazing title in his mind and it was a wonderful experience getting to train his own dolphin and care for it as his own. Renjun’s dolphin was a girl named Rain. She was just a baby when Renjun got there and when she was old enough to get a trainer and start shows, Renjun had enough experience and was promoted. He developed a special bond with her, one that he hoped would last until nature forced them apart. That morning Renjun got in early before the park opened, just like all trainers did, and changed into his wetsuit before grabbing all the necessities to care for Rain. The morning was cool but it would get hot later, he could tell just by how hard the sun was beating down already. 

“Rain! Come get breakfast my love!” Renjun called out, splashing his hand around in the water to catch her attention. Moments later a smooth nose nudged his hand up and Rain appeared, already clacking away. She was always a talkative one, “Good morning my beautiful fishy friend.” Renjun grinned, reaching into the bucket to retrieve two large pieces of mackerel and tossing it into the water for her. 

He watched happily as Rain ate up and the place began to get more lively as the countdown to opening started. Rain had two shows today, just like every day. She wasn’t the most popular dolphin, that spot was saved for Big Blue who was like a grandfather compared to the other dolphins. Rain wasn’t good with the little kids like the older dolphins were and she was only in performance based shows, both done with two other trainers, Bora and Sicheng, and their dolphins Misty and Triton respectively. 

The day went smoothly, Rain performed perfectly and was rewarded with some squid later on and then Renjun was free the rest of the day. He wasn’t completely free since any time trainers weren’t with their animals they were given other things usually cleaning related to do, and they had to stay until closing anyway to feed their animals dinner. That day Renjun -along with Bora and Sicheng- was given the task of cleaning out the fishing baskets and equipment the fishermen used. They had aquatic farmers but also had fishermen too to provide for the bigger fish and squid to feed to the animals, things that would be more work for the farmer to be able to grow and produce in large numbers compared to smaller fish. He was lucky though, just as he was starting the door opened and he was called by the head of the park. 

“Huang Renjun if I’m not mistaken?” 

“Yes sir.” Renjun bowed politely. 

“If you would be so kind as to rid yourself of those garments and follow me.” Mr. Yoo instructed, referring to the aprons and gloves Renjun had on. He did so quickly and scurried after the older man. Mr. Yoo was not much taller than him and Renjun wasn’t very tall, but he walked incredibly fast; Renjun felt like he was running to keep up. They quickly arrived at a part of the park Renjun had never seen before. They ventured down to a basement of sorts but rather than housing equipment or storing food and other important things, they were surrounded by microscopes and lab equipment. There was just two other people with them, one in a lab coat and the other in employee garb like Renjun. 

“Is this all Mr. Yoo?” The man in the coat asked. 

“It is,” He replied. He took off his glasses for a moment and wiped them on his shirt before placing them back on his nose,”Renjun, Jungwoo,” Renjun glanced over to see the other boy doing the same in his direction. They smiled politely at each other and turned their attention back to Mr. Yoo, “As you both know this park is a treasure to this country, our park is the only successful marine mammal water park in Korea. We are a very diverse place as I’m sure both of you know because I’ve been paying close attention to you two for some time, and I know you both share a love for marine life that cannot be beat. We are going to opening a new exhibit, something sure to dazzle the young ones and make adults feel like a child again. It’s been done in the Americas and we are the first to have the fortune to open this exhibit in Asia. I’ve chosen you both to run the exhibit. These creatures won’t be doing shows so all you’ll have to do is feed them and maintain their habitat. Jungwoo is well versed in that area so Renjun if you need any help, ask him, I know there are people who do the cleaning for you in your department. There are six total, perhaps you would like to split them or just tackle them all together. It’s entirely up to you.” 

“Sir,” Renjun started tentatively, “Exactly what animal are we taking care of?” Mr. Yoo grinned like he had a secret,

“I picked you two because you are both compassionate, understanding, hardworking, you care for animals like they are your friends. The creatures you are watching over are not animals at all. They’re mermaids.” Renjun and Jungwoo’s eyes widened and their jaws just about hit the floor. 

“M-Mermaids?” Jungwoo clarified. 

“Yes, mermaids.” Mr. Yoo offered the boys a kind smile. Renjun of course knew mermaids existed, everyone did, mermaid attacks on sailors made the front page news almost every week, they were dangerous creatures. But Renjun was still fascinated and eager to meet them. 

“Boys my name is Doctor Bang Chan,” The other man spoke up, “And if you’d kindly follow me I can introduce you to five of the six mermaids and mermen we’ve acquired.” Jungwoo and Renjun nodded eagerly and followed after him, Mr. Yoo following behind. He lead them further into the area and they came across a locked door. He swiped a card over the sensor and unlocked it, ushering them inside. The space was well lit, glass paneled the entire ceiling bringing in natural sunlight and artificial lights were turned on along the tops of the walls. There were five tanks for each individual and one stood empty off to the side. They were rather small and Renjun’s first thought was that he hoped the exhibit space would be larger for them to have more room. He couldn’t see much of them from the door but what he could see was beautiful colors and features he didn’t even know merfolk had. 

“There’s one from each ocean and we’re waiting on the West Pacific mermaid, as research shows us they are different from the East Pacific. Feel free to talk to them and learn about what makes them different.” 

Jungwoo went off to the right side where a boy and two girls were so Renjun went the opposite direction. The two mermen were having a conversation and Renjun quietly went up to the side of the tank where a piece of paper was taped, he had no intention of interrupting their conversation. His name was Donghyuck, he was twenty four years old in human age, and he was a East Pacific merman. Renjun silently observed Donghyuck as he leaned up half out of his tank to talk to the other merman. His hair was bright fire engine red, and Renjun marvelled at the possibility of his natural hair possessing such vibrant color. His tail was gorgeous, it was a blend of beautiful warm colors starting with yellow around his waist blending from orange to a deep red at the end of his scalloped shaped tail. 

The boy he was talking to noticed Renjun staring at nodded towards him, letting Donghyuck know. The merman turned, showing Renjun his face. He was tan, had brown eyes, and his cheeks and nose were littered with freckles. He grinned and swam over to the side of the tank Renjun was on. 

“Oh I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Renjun said hurriedly. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Donghyuck grinned, waving his hand in the air, brushing off Renjun’s worry, “Are you the caretaker they told us about?” 

“One of them, the other is at the other tanks. My names Renjun.” 

“I’m Donghyuck, pleasure to meet you.” Renjun smiled shyly and found it rather curious that he was in such a good mood. However, he didn’t know how the park acquired the mermaids for this new exhibit, maybe they volunteered? Renjun knew if he was taken from his home to be put somewhere in a glass tank for people to look at, he’d be upset. 

“Did you all volunteer to do this or…?” 

“Of course not!” Donghyuck laughed lightly despite his words coming out harsh, “We were all taken, quite similarly caught like fish. I just always try to make the best of every situation so I’m a bit more cheery than the rest. Except Mark,” He threw a fond look over his shoulder at the boy in the other tank who’d laid himself on the bottom of his tank staring up at the ceiling, “Mark’s a sweetheart and couldn’t get mad at anyone.” 

“I suppose it’s a good thing you were taken with your friend then.” Donghyuck blinked,

“Oh, don’t misunderstand. Mark and I only met two days ago when he arrived, I was the first. I may not look like it but inside I’m beyond angry that I’m in this position.” 

“Oh, I- I’m sorry then. That you were forced to this.” Renjun looked away. Donghyuck reached out and ruffled Renjun’s light brown hair,

“Don’t be, you weren’t the one who did this to me.” Donghyuck smiled kindly and slipped back into the water. Renjun moved on to the next tank, supposedly this merman’s name was Mark and looking at the sheet that was correct. He was twenty five in human years and was an Atlantic merman. He didn’t notice Renjun staring for now his eyes were closed, but as Renjun gazed at him everything about him screamed soft. His hair was a lovely shade of brown, fanned out around his head as he lay. All of his features were a pretty shade of banana yellow. His tail was the same yellow color, and occasionally in the sunlight it shone with a pearly white glimmer. 

Finally Mark must have felt Renjun staring at him because just as he was about to leave Mark sat up and watched him go. He waved at Renjun with a honey sweet smile and then laid down again. Renjun made his way to the next tank where the first mermaid was. Her name was Yeeun, she was twenty eight human years, and she was a Southern Ocean mermaid. Her tail was like a cool sunset, purple all around with little bursts of deep pink and orange. She was glaring at him, playing with her long, dark brown hair and it made Renjun uneasy, so he quickly left her alone. The next mermaid was from the Arctic Ocean and she had no name. She seemed to be the oldest at thirty two human years, and she definitely looked the most mature. She had silver hair and a small nose, she had a smaller frame but resembled a shark in her steel grey-blue features and tail. She was shivering and while she didn’t look like one to indulge in conversation with Renjun, he wanted to help her. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, bending to look at her better as she was underwater. He didn’t know if she would hear him but apparently she had for she snapped up to look at him and narrowed her eyes. Renjun expected she would hold a resentment for him but wouldn’t let that deter him, “Is there anything I can do to help?” 

She shook her head no. Renjun frowned, “Why not? There’s something wrong I can tell, are you sick?” 

“Just leave me alone boy,” She spat, finally surfacing only to make Renjun go away. Renjun looked like he wanted to say something but didn’t, opening his mouth a few times but staying silent. He started to walk away, “It isn’t something you can change anyways.” 

“What do you mean?” Renjun asked, turning back to her. She still was in the center of the tank, not getting close to him but she sighed as another shiver ran through her body. 

“You see where I’m from. This water is too hot for me.” She told him quietly, as if making herself vulnerable was the worst possible thing to do even if Renjun only wanted to help. 

“I can ask them to make your water colder for you.” Renjun offered. 

“Don’t,” She shook her head, “We’ll all be in the same tank when our exhibit opens and the water temperature will be the same. If they made it as cold as I like the others would freeze to death before they would be able to adjust. I can manage, It will just take some getting used to. I’m better off than that poor boy,” She glanced at the blonde merman in the tank next to her, “He’s freezing.” 

“Why?”

“He’s from the Indian Ocean, the water there is so hot I would melt,” Renjun nodded, watching the boy shiver uncontrollably in his tank, “He’s shy too, hasn’t spoken a word to any of us. Maybe you can get through to him, you’re the nicest human I’ve met.” She obviously hadn’t met many humans but Renjun’s heart still warmed at the compliment. 

“My name’s Renjun.” He said, offering her a smile. She weakly returned it,

“You can tell the man with the coat my name is Tingyan.” Renjun smiled wider and started off to see the last merman. His name was Jisung, the youngest of all of them at just twenty years old in human years, he was from the Indian Ocean like Tingyan said. He was blonde and looked at Renjun with wide chocolate brown eyes as he held his tail close to his body, trying to be comfortable and get used to the colder water. His tail shone like copper with a beautiful purple iridescent tinge. He looked scared and rightly so since he was so young. Renjun wanted to speak to him but it seemed he wasn’t going to be able to get anything out of him and therefore just smiled what he hoped looked like a kind, reassuring smile, and left him alone. 

The whole thing was a lot to wrap his mind around. He would have to say goodbye to Rain and would most likely not get to see her again for a while since being her trainer was no longer his job. He was upset but also excited, especially since there was one more mermaid or merman he was yet to meet. Mr. Yoo told them it would be just a week before the exhibit opened and they would learn everything needed to about caring for merfolk before then by the experts in the lab. The new mermaid would join them in two days time and he made it clear it was Renjun and Jungwoo’s job to become friendly with the creatures, to make them feel better about being there. 

♒︎

“Jaemin let’s do something.” Jeno suggested, tugging on Jaemin’s arm. The pair were in the air pocket to satisfy Jaemin’s romantic cravings since he otherwise didn’t have a present love life. 

“It’s not my fault you’re bored Jeno, just get a book and start reading.” 

“Only you would think reading is fun.” Jaemin rolled his eyes and Jeno huffed. He decided since Jaemin wasn’t willing to have fun with him, he would find someone who would. He left Jaemin to his books and fantasies and went in search of his brother. He found Doyoung and Yuta at his home, playing a game similar to poker on land with seashells. Yuta had a devilish, and honestly terrifying, grin on his lips and Doyoung looked to be hard in concentration. 

“Can’t talk right now Jeno I have to beat him.” Doyoung said as soon as he made himself known to the pair. Jeno huffed and swam right back out to the center of their nest. Looking around he just became more bored, everyone else was talking with their friends, on a date, enjoying life as usual, Jeno was the only person he could see that was alone. He had other friends he could hang out with, but none of them were allowed to go out exploring with him, they of course were all his age. 

The nest was beautiful though. Some merfolk had nests in underwater caves, on the edges of drop offs, under and in icebergs, and like Jeno’s, in coral reefs. It was a beautiful, colorful place that was plenty big for them and the growing families of the merfolk who lived there. Lots of the structures were made by moving coral, dead or alive, to make dome shaped spaces similar to buildings that served as places for families of merfolk to sleep. Out in the center area was mainly just sandy ground with a few beds of coral and rocks to sit on. There was coral made to resemble a gate of sorts around the entirety of the perimeter to keep the children safe and to deter other creatures. 

He really wanted to go out of the nest and explore, since until he was two hundred and fifty he was confined to the nest unless they were hunting. He would need someone allowed to go if he wanted to do that, a chaperone. So, Jeno went off in search of Taeyong. He usually was up for some aimless swimming and he loved Jaemin and Jeno so surely he wouldn’t mind spending time with him. Taeyong was out in the center with a few friends, Dongmin, Jeonghan, and Minhyuk Jaehyun was surprisingly nowhere to be seen. 

“Hey Jeno!” Taeyong greeted him. He was stretched out on his stomach with his tail up and shifted into a sitting position upon his arrival. 

“You wanna go for a swim?” He asked, grinning brightly. He knew Taeyong was a softie for his smile and it never failed to get him what he wanted with this particular merman. As predicted Taeyong melted and smiled ever brighter,

“Sure!” He pinched Jeno’s cheek ever so lightly and moved himself up from the ocean floor to float next to him,””I’ll see you guys later.” After they bid their goodbyes, the pair swam off and Jeno became excited. 

“Can we go find some octopus?” Jeno asked, doing a few circles in the water as they swam out into the open ocean. 

“Don’t harass them Jeno they’re gentle creatures.” Taeyong chastised him but didn’t say no which Jeno noted.

“You didn’t say no!” He sang, darting downwards in search of an octopus. He’d only done it once before, but he loved to chase them down to their homes deep in the depths of the ocean where there was no light and the pressure was too much even for mermaids. There was a rush of excitement he got from the dizziness and Jaemin never wanted to go with him, he was fearful of the depths where the sun didn’t reach even though mermaids were the strongest creatures in the ocean. Jeno knew Taeyong would be smiling fondly but racing after him, a childish excitement ignited in his heart. Taeyong caught up to him and they got lucky, spotting a burnt orange octopus on it’s way down to it’s home after having probably come up for a snack. Jeno swam close to the octopus, following it lower and lower until he just couldn’t stand it anymore and made a quick escape back up where Taeyong was waiting after he’d stopped a little ways back. 

“I think I saw a boat, would you like to get a little snack?” Taeyong suggested as they started back towards the nest, “We won’t tell Jaehyun.” Technically they weren’t supposed to go hunting unless it was the scheduled time for their shiver. Their nest made sure to work around the times of other nest’s to make sure they weren’t in competition over food. Even though that was true there were times when merfolk would stumbleupon a boat as they were out on a swim and decide it wouldn’t hurt to indulge a little. 

“Can we?” Jeno asked, suddenly feeling like he could eat. Merfolk grow used to not eating for at least a week at a time and until presented with the idea that they’re about to get food, they never really notice how hungry they are. 

“We won’t tell Jaehyun.” Taeyong repeated with a wink. For some reason with Jaemin or Taeyong Jeno felt a lot more like a child, he could get excited about chasing octopi, he was excited about breaking some rules to get a snack. Around his brother, other friends, and prey, he was calm, cool, and sexy, he wasn’t the kind of person to want to play so when he could, he did. Jeno darted off again in search of the boat that Taeyong mentioned. 

“Which way?” He called over his shoulder. 

“North of the nest, slow down Jeno.” Jeno didn’t and took off, passing the nest and searching for a shadow overhead. He found it and cheered as he got closer. He turned and waited while Taeyong came up to him. He wasn’t that far behind but he suddenly stopped for a moment and then darted forward, eyes wide. 

“Jeno-!” He felt a heavy weight around him and then suddenly was pulled upwards, pushing his tail to his chest. He was trapped in a thick fisherman's net with no way to escape. Panic surged through him and he cried for Taeyong to help him. Taeyong tried as hard as he could to untangle him from the mess of net but nothing seemed to be working. His tail was caught between the layers of netting and the only way to get him out at this point would be cutting him out. Jeno thrashed around in hopes maybe the people would let him free if he struggled too much. Suddenly, as Jeno felt a prick in his shoulder, Taeyong backed away, trembling in fear and anxiety. Jeno’s eyes felt heavy and his limbs get tired. He couldn’t see or hear Taeyong anymore, all he felt was a sudden calmness wash over him and then he slipped into unconsciousness. 

As soon as they pulled Jeno out of the water Taeyong bolted back to the nest. He felt terrible, Jeno was an amazing young merman, he was like a little brother to Taeyong, and it was all his fault Jeno was taken in the first place. He got back to the nest, eyes wide and searching for his mate, dreading the conversation but needing to help Jeno in any way that he could. Jaehyun was the leader of the nest for a reason, he had to do something. 

“Taeyong!” Jaemin called, stopping the frantic merman, “Have you seen Jeno? I can’t find him anywhere.” 

“I’m so sorry.” Taeyong choked out, biting his lip. Before Jaemin could ask what that meant he was gone and bursting into the home he shared with Jaehyun. It was bad timing as they were having a council meeting but he didn’t care. 

“Taeyong I’m rather busy if you could wait just a few more-.” Taeyong shook his head, tears now welling in his eyes. 

“I-It’s Jeno,” he stuttered, “They’ve got Jeno.” Jaehyun was alert now and swam to his mate’s side. He held Taeyong’s shoulders,

“Who has him?” He asked, sternly but in a way that Taeyong wouldn’t make him feel even more distraught than he already was. Taeyong took a deep shuddering breath,

“Humans.” 

♒︎

The last merman to arrive from the West Pacific ocean was Jeno, and Renjun was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. It had been a week since he came but Jeno still hadn’t spoken to anyone. While it made no difference to Jungwoo, Renjun was put off by the boy’s rudeness and wanted him to speak, wishing there was something he could do to get him to talk. Jeno was the one who approached him. It was a clear night, good for stargazing, and Renjun had been given the job every night to clean up and get things ready while Jungwoo took the responsibility of being there earlier than Renjun to open everything back up again. Jeno had watched Renjun every night while the latter thought he was asleep. He unknowingly made it a habit. Jeno slowly swam to the top of the water and lifted himself up almost silently. He waited for Renjun to notice him as he rested on the ledge of the opened feeding latch. If he really wanted he could pull himself up and out of the water entirely. However, mermaids couldn’t turn into humans once out of water no matter what folklore tried to tell people. 

“Oh my god!” Renjun shrieked, hand flying to his chest, “You scared the daylights out of me!” He said after having turned around to see a rather scary looking merman staring at him. 

“Sorry,” Jeno replied, “I didn’t mean to.” 

“It’s okay.” Renjun said, trying to make so he didn’t look totally freaked out by the fact that a devilishly handsome merman was speaking to him after a week of being mute. 

“I want to apologize for never speaking to you before,” Jeno said, looking away, “After my capture I lumped all humans in with each other as evil, hateful, selfish creatures and I can tell you are not.” 

“How can you tell that?” Renjun asked, cautiously sitting down next to Jeno’s head and arms. Jeno moved over just a little bit to be closer to him. 

“Every night you say goodnight though none of us have ever said it to you. Every night you hum a lullaby when you think no one's watching. Every night you walk to the dolphin pools and have a talk with a dolphin named Rain. You have more compassion than any human I’ve ever met.” Jeno explained. 

Renjun blushed, “I had no idea you were paying attention.” 

“Well how could I not?” Jeno didn’t offer any insight as to what exactly that meant. But inside Jeno knew it was because Renjun, like he mentioned, was different. He was a kind soul, and simply wanted to learn about marine life which Jeno was a part of. He wasn’t involved in his capture. Another reason Jeno found Renjun interesting and compelling was his beauty. Jeno had never come across a human who was so handsome as Renjun was, it simply was unheard of in the mermaid world. Merfolk mated with merfolk because humans weren’t good enough. But Renjun was more than merely good enough, he was gorgeous, and in Jeno’s humble opinion could have even Jaemin beat in a contest of looks. Renjun simply smiled shyly at Jeno, not wanting to mess this rare opportunity up. 

They began talking every night, Renjun would sit on the crate area that opened up for feeding time and Jeno would lift himself up to rest on the ledge, and together they would look up at the stars and talk about all kinds of things. Jeno told Renjun about his family, his brother, his best friends, his nest that he was away from. Renjun told him more about Rain and his never ending infatuation with the ocean. They got to know each other and pretty soon Renjun started thinking maybe he was in love. Jeno wasn’t playing any tricks, he wasn’t acting like he did when he was luring prey, he was being genuine and honest. Renjun was quickly finding it hard to come to work, he was disgusted by all the people marveling at the mermaids, wanting them to perform tricks and talk. He looked around at the world he once loved and felt hate. Jeno was the only thing that brought him joy. 

“Jeno I just can’t do it anymore,” Renjun ranted, laying on his back one warm, summer night, “I can’t keep pretending it’s okay that you’re all trapped here, that it’s okay that we keep innocent animals locked up in boxes for our own enjoyment.” 

“You always did have a heart of gold my little guppie,” Jeno said softly, threading his webbed hands through Renjun’s hair, “But there is nothing we can do about it.” 

“Surely there’s some way to get you out of here. I mean there has to be something you can do.” 

“I do have one idea but I am not sure you would like it.” Jeno admitted. Renjun sat up, 

“What is it?” He asked. 

“Well it involves me threatening to kill you if they don’t let us go.” 

“Oh,” Renjun blinked, “I mean if you think it’ll work then go for it.” 

“No! I wouldn’t dream of using you to get out guppie.” Renjun searched Jeno’s cool, grey eyes. Sometimes he wondered if the merman could tell Renjun was smitten for him. If he was too obvious and if it was even allowed for him to fall in love with a merman. In his defense it wasn’t exactly his fault all mermaids were stunning creatures and Jeno just happened to be as sweet as a pot of honey. 

“But you can’t possibly stay in here forever.” Jeno reached up and cupped Renjun’s cheek, bringing him closer,

“Talking to you helps me forget the pain of missing home. They will change the mermaids they keep in here sometime and I will wait until they let us go in favor of their newest attraction,” Jeno pressed his lips to Renjun’s nose, “Goodnight my little guppie.” He slipped into the black water and Renjun watched him leave. 

♒︎

For the first time ever, Jeno came to the surface of the tank to speak to Renjun during the daytime with people watching. As he surfaced he wasn’t smiling and he looked mad. Renjun greeted him but Jeno ignored him, motioning for him to come closer. By now there was a decent sized crowd around the mermaid tank, most in confusion as to why one of them was half out of the water. Renjun walked over and crouched on his knees to see what Jeno wanted, smiling and thrilled Jeno was speaking to him when others could hear in. When he did Jeno smiled. But it wasn’t a smile Renjun had come to adore, cute and in a way shy, the crescent smile that made anyone else smile upon sight. It was a sinister smile of evil intentions and witnessing it, Renjun’s blood ran cold. Renjun quirked an eyebrow and he thought he heard Jeno tell him to take a deep breath. Just seconds after he did, Jeno yanked him underwater by his neck. Renjun thrashed and tried to get free of Jeno’s grasp but he was too strong. 

“Someone get the overseer of this place,” Jeno ordered, holding Renjun tighter as he continued to struggle, “Tell him that I have one of his workers and if he doesn’t tell me personally he’ll let’s us go I’ll let this worker drown.” Hearing Jeno’s intentions Renjun’s eyes snapped open, stinging from the salt water. He tried to steal a glance at Jeno but couldn’t and was feeling the excruciating lack of oxygen burning in his lungs. His eyes registered Mr. Yoo running up to the tank, pushing his way to the front. 

“Let him go!” He demanded. 

“Let us go first and I will,” Jeno growled, “Clocks ticking he’s losing air quickly.” Renjun clawed at his neck, eyesight becoming blotchy and mind becoming fuzzy. 

“Fine! Fine! You will be freed, now let Renjun go!” Jeno narrowed his eyes and in the few seconds it took him to question Mr. Yoo’s honesty, Renjun dropped unconscious and fell limp in Jeno’s arms. 

♒︎

Coughing and sputtering, Renjun came to, heaving in air as he sat upright in the bed he was laying on. He had no idea how long he’d been out for, and no idea what was happening, but at that moment Renjun knew he had to go see Jeno. The last words he heard Jeno utter were ringing in his brain like the ball of a pinball machine, never able to stop and always bouncing off the walls of its cage wishing to get free. He blinked a few times, not being able to see very well which was probably because of the lightheadedness he was also experiencing. Once he was able to understand that no one was in the room with him, Renjun swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He wobbled a bit but managed to make it to the door. 

The sunlight blinded his eyes but he didn’t care and simply stared at the ground to avoid getting his eyes fried. He was still woozy from the near death experience but it wasn’t slowing Renjun down in the slightest. He marched back to his work station in search of a devilishly handsome, sweet talking merman. He wanted an answer and while he knew he might not like it especially if Jeno’s whole nice act was, in fact, just an act. Why be so kind to Renjun? Why share details of his life? Why treat him with the utmost care and give him all his attention? Why do any of it if this was going to be the outcome? 

No one tried to stop Renjun as he swiped his employee card to get back into the creatures area. Jungwoo looked quite hesitant but said nothing and continued with whatever he was sorting. Renjun opened the feeding hatch, holding his breath. No one’s tail shone in the sunlight, no one poked a curious head out from the shadows, no one came to greet him and call him by a silly nickname. In the time Renjun had been out for, the mermaids had been let free and Renjun was never going to see them again. 

♒︎

Renjun finally snapped. He thought for sure he was losing his mind but nonetheless scrambled out of his bed at midnight and fled to the park. It was the closest place to get to a dock he new of. The aquarium was closed but fortunately Renjun had remembered to grab his employee pass and was granted entrance to the outside attraction section. He hated how the aquarium was run but every day he was reminded of Jeno when he passed the polls spot they used to talk and therefore never quit. They had been released just a month ago and every day Renjun found it harder and harder to stay away from the sea. His heart ached to see Jeno once more and he wished desperately for a chance to speak to him again.

Not even bothering to be inconspicuous Renjun ran to the dock that the fishermen fished from, taking in the sight of the vast ocean in front of him. The night was cold and wind whipped at Renjun’s hair and skin. He looked up at the stars and the huge moon illuminated in the sky. 

“Jeno?” He called out quietly, unsure if just yelling for him would even work. Surely mermaids lived deep in the ocean and wouldn’t be able to hear someone calling from land, “Jeno!” He yelled out more desperately this time. Then he called again, again, again, and again, until finally with no luck Renjun’s voice was too scratchy to continue and tears had been running down his cheeks for some time now. Maybe Jeno just needed Renjun to trust him so he could get Renjun in the right position, maybe Jeno had been planning his escape since the moment he arrived and Renjun was just the unlucky fish caught in his trap. But deep down Renjun thought Jeno had been authentic, and maybe he even loved Renjun. Because aside from that one day, Jeno had never shown him a look of hatred. 

“Hush my little guppie, there’s no need to cry.” Renjun’s eyes snapped open to the ocean below and saw him, top of the chest up above water, coming slowly towards him. Letting out a relieved and happy sob, Renjun dropped to his knees and leaned closer to the merman. 

“You came,” He breathed, “I thought I was crazy for coming here and calling for you but you came.” 

“Of course I did,” Jeno was close enough now that he was able to reach up and cup Renjun’s cheek with his cold webbed hand, “Do you need something my little guppie?” 

“I can’t stop thinking about you Jeno,” Renjun confessed, “I know I’m insane because you tried to drown me but I just had to see you.” Jeno chuckled lightly staring up at Renjun with the fondest look in his eyes. 

“I never had the chance to apologize,” Jeno said suddenly, taking his hand away and putting it back in the water, “For using you to gain my freedom.” 

“It’s okay,” Renjun assured him quickly, “I understand. The way they wanted you to behave was, awful, just awful. You did what you had to.” 

“I still wish there was some way I could make it up to you.” 

“Take me back with you.” Jeno’s eyes widened in surprise. He wanted to make Renjun his mate so badly, his time with the human brought him nothing but joy and love, but he couldn’t tear him away from his life unless it was what he truly wanted. Regret for choosing mermaid life over human would seep in and hurt Jeno more than it would to see him go.

“Renjun I can’t possibly-.”

“Please Jeno,” Renjun begged, “I don’t know what's wrong with me but dear God Jeno I want to be with you. I don’t care if you take me and kill me and are only acting like you care about me, or if you make me your mate because either way I’m with you and I need that. I’m so in love with you I must be absolutely mad.” Jeno’s heart leapt at Renjun’s bold confession and he already knew his heart was true. Renjun truly cared about him and he’d be damned if he let this boy go. He begged for it after all. Jeno ran his fingertips along Renjun’s lips, trailing lightly up to his cheekbones,

“I won’t kill you Renjun, I can’t. If you come with me you become my mate and I yours. You become merman, completely and forever. Think it through my little guppie. I would gladly make you mine, but only once you know you’ll never regret it,” Jeno slid his hand down to cradle Renjun’s jaw, “It was brave of you to search for me confessing like you did, so I must say you are so very lucky I’ve fallen for you just as hard. You’re simply amazing Renjun. I’ve never met someone, human or mermaid, who is as wonderful as you are.” Renjun blushed and lucky for Jeno the moon shone right on his face, illuminating his pink cheeks for everyone to see. 

“Does that mean I can come with you?” 

“Once you chose me and this life you cannot go back, the change is permanent.” 

“I want it, I want you, I want to have a tail and be able to breathe underwater, I want to meet your friends and family-.”

“And I believe you,” Jeno interrupted, “But give it a year, three hundred sixty five days to let the idea sink in. Can you do that my little guppie? Don’t misunderstand, I want you as much as you say you want me however I want to be sure this is what you want. Can you promise me you’ll really think it through?” 

“I promise.” Renjun whispered. Jeno smiled,

“Good. I’ll wait next year on this day at this time for exactly one hour starting at noon at the catacombs off the beach shore. If you still love me then join me, and you’ll be my little guppie for as long as we live. If you decide not to join me I’ll assume you’re choosing the human life.” 

“I’ll be there.” 

“I hope so.” Jeno pulled Renjun close to place the tiniest of kisses to his lips before slipping away into the deep. 

♒︎

Every day for a year Renjun thought about Jeno. He imagined what it was like to live underwater and sleep on beds made of seaweed. He wondered what he would look like as a merman and if the change would hurt. Every day he was pulled to the beach just because the waves made him feel closer to Jeno. He tried for three months to find someone new, a human to love, after briefly convincing himself it was all in his head. After going through so many dates and so many men, none of them would ever compare to Jeno and he knew that in his heart he loved Jeno undoubtedly. The date was marked on his calendar the moment he got home and he was counting down the days until he could see Jeno again. On the last few days before it was time he spent a long time with his parents, telling them simply that he was going away with his lover and they wouldn’t be coming back. He took all the money from his savings and donated it to a local charity fighting to protect mermaids. He said goodbye to a life he ultimately wouldn’t miss. 

Jeno arrived at the catacombs like he said he would. The moon was full and shone down on him where he waited propped up on a rock. He didn’t need to wait long before a figure appeared and his heart tugged, willing Jeno to move forward and make himself known to them. When they came closer Jeno was left breathless as the moon illuminated their faces. Renjun was just as beautiful as he remembered, if not more. Jeno couldn’t deny when he’d gone back home after meeting Renjun a year ago part of him thought it was foolish to let him go. He didn’t think Renjun would come back, he would find someone else, or just fall out of love with him. He obviously had been wrong. 

“I know you’re there,” Renjun called out. Jeno was only a head above the surface, “Please don’t make me wait any longer. I thought about this moment every day for a year, don’t make me wait.” Jeno simply rose higher in the water and opened his arms, silently commanding Renjun to come to him. So he did. Stripping off his shoes filled with sand and other unnecessary clothing items, Renjun walked out into the water. Fear was taking hold of his brain, worries flooded Renjun’s mind. With every step he took Jeno swam a little further away to get Renjun to be completely submerged in the water before he was in Jeno’s arms. Finally Jeno stopped moving and Renjun swam to him, not bothering to refill his lungs with air. Jeno graciously took Renjun in his arms, squeezing him tight with joy, making his heart feel whole again. 

“I missed you my little guppie,” Jeno finally spoke, watching with an amused eye at the way Renjun’s cheeks flared like always over his silly pet name, “I can’t guarantee the change won’t hurt, but you are strong, I believe in you. Are you ready?” Renjun nodded, feeling a little burn in his lungs but ignoring it. Jeno smiled, “I love you.” He whispered and without another word, ducked his head to capture Renjun’s lips in a kiss. His tongue cracked Renjun’s lips open and disposed a sweet, syrupy venom into his mouth. 

As soon as Renjun’s tongue came in contact with the substance he jerked away from Jeno. His lungs needed air and his throat felt like it was on fire. An itchy burn crawled on Renjun’s skin and his hands flew up to claw at his throat, desperate to remove it. His vision blurred as the lack of oxygen suddenly hit him hard and he felt dizzy. His fingers felt the skin on his neck snap and bend and then suddenly he could breathe. His chest no longer rose and fell with his intake of oxygen but the gills around his throat worked perfect and it was moments before Renjun wasn’t dizzy anymore. Then he felt his ears start to stretch, it wasn’t a painful feeling, just a strange one. He waited until it stopped before reaching up to feel the upward pointed web of his ears where cartilage had previously been. As he brought his hands back to his sides he felt a strange film binding his fingers together until he had webs connecting all his fingers. At the same time a pain that was similar to someone slicing a cut in his flesh erupted down Renjun’s forearm as from his skin two fins were produced. 

The only thing left human was his legs. Renjun inhaled sharply, glancing down at his legs slowly drifting in the waves, waiting for something to happen. Then, Renjun doubled over in agony that started up at his thighs. Jeno lurched forward in worry but stopped himself from touching Renjun in fear it would only make it worse. There was nothing Renjun could compare the pain he felt to, if he had to it would be like getting his legs sewn together with his own tendons and veins, all while getting stabbed multiple times in the legs and feet. His legs snapped together and all Renjun could remember was the terrible pain for minutes that felt like days, then it suddenly stopped and he felt incredibly weak. With the transformation done, Renjun was now and would always be fully merman. All he wanted to do was curl up and sleep for a few days. Jeno now took Renjun in his arms, allowing him the comfort of familiarity in all the strange new changes. 

“You’re okay, it’s over now,” Jeno murmured in Renjun’s ear, “It’s all over my brave little guppie.” 

“Can we sleep?” Renjun asked, looking up at Jeno and having to fight his eyes as they wanted to close. Jeno pecked Renjun’s lips with a light smile and nodded,

“Sleep, I’ll bring you home.” Renjun nodded and allowed himself to slip into slumber. Home, he thought, we’re going home.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading i kinda rushed near the end bits hope it's not too bad <3  
> twt: rosyzzico
> 
> fun fact: renjun has a midnight blue tail (i just didn’t know how to work in that info)  
> —PART 2 AND OTHER PARTS INVOLVING OTHER CHARACTERS ARE COMING SOON


End file.
